


Klaine Advent 2020

by writing_everyday



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: All Klaine Advent 2020 prompts can be found here
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 39
Kudos: 41
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	1. Day One: Abashed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December! 
> 
> I'm so excited to be participating in the Klaine Advent again. Sorry this fic isn't overtly winter/christmas themes but that's probably because it doesn't really feel like winter quite yet to me. Hopefully these will be more wintery as I continue writing. This year fics won't be connected (though I'm sure some will have sequels or multiple parts) but they will all be posted here together instead of separate oneshots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has an embarrassing secret

Kurt and Blaine liked to read before bed each night. Tucked under the sheets together Blaine typically reading on his phone and Kurt preferring magazines or a book. What Kurt didn’t know though was Blaine hadn’t been spending his nights crossing off novels on his to-be-read list instead he was bookmarking fanfiction and leaving gushing comments about characterization. 

It was difficult to keep this from the love of his life. The only person in Blaine’s life who knew was his best friend Sam. Honestly, Blaine’s shocked neither boy had revealed this guilty pleasure to their partner. Blaine knew Sam hadn’t blabbed to Mercedes because she would’ve told Kurt and Kurt most certainly would’ve confronted Blaine about it. Maybe confronted is too strong, Kurt would’ve wanted to discuss it. They always made sure to have a constant open line of communication. 

All of their bad habits, worries, successes, and secrets were out in the open nowadays. In the past, terrible communication had been their downfall. If they had just talked about their emotions, Blaine was positive they wouldn't have broken up...twice. 

Which was why he felt guilty keeping secrets from Kurt. For god’s sake, they’ve known each other for ten years, one would think all their most embarrassing moments were known. Kurt was literally there for The Gap Attack. Eventually, living with Kurt this was inevitable, Blaine walked in on Kurt exercising with Richard Simmons. That had been way less embarrassing as far as Blaine was concerned because Kurt not only got more muscular from it, Blaine also found it unabashedly hot. Now, Blaine was certain Kurt timed his workouts with the end of Blaine’s shifts at work so he’d walk into their shared apartment and catch Kurt in his workout clothes. 

Blaine tried to pick up his Kindle to start a new sci-fi novel he’d been waiting to read for months but found he couldn’t focus because he wanted to read the newly uploaded chapter of a fic he’d been following since the first chapter was published. At first, he hadn’t noticed the fic was unfinished, he thought it was another one-shot but the first chapter drew him in and he had to keep up with it. So, like most nights, he put his Kindle aside and opened his phone. Thank god for private tabs because he really, _really_ , doesn’t want Kurt to find out about this. 

He rolled over on his side still reading after Kurt shut off his bedside light and decided to try and sleep. Soon enough, his breathing shifted and Blaine knew he was asleep. When the chapter ends, Blaine put his phone on the charger and turned to face Kurt. 

It was so peaceful watching him. His pink lips parted slightly and one hand outstretched begging Blaine to crawl into his embrace. Blaine snuggled into Kurt’s chest and watched as it rises and falls with each breath. 

“I read fanfiction,” Blaine admitted, “it’s bothering me that you don’t know this and I’m so embarrassed and ashamed.”

Kurt doesn’t move. Of course not, he was asleep. But Blaine sighed anyway and closed his eyes. 

The next morning was Sunday so Blaine woke up expecting morning snuggles but Kurt wasn’t in bed. He sat up quickly looking for any signs of Kurt but the bathroom light is off and the bedroom door is cracked open just as they left it the night before. Before Blaine can work himself into a panic because realistically he knows Kurt is probably making coffee, Kurt came back into the room. He was carrying a wooden tray. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead.” Kurt smiled. “I brought coffee and pancakes.”

“I love you,” Blaine told him. 

He moved his legs so Kurt could sit in front of him on the bed. Kurt placed the tray on Blaine’s lap and took a mug of coffee for himself. It wasn’t until Blaine had a mouthful of syrupy chocolate chip pancakes that Kurt started talking. 

“I love you too, you know,” he said, “no matter what.”

Which was a weird thing to tell Blaine on a random Sunday morning in December. 

Blaine swallowed. “Me too.”

“You can tell me anything too, I won’t judge you.”

Oh god, did he know? Did Sam finally cave and tell Mercedes? Was Kurt talking to her while Blaine slept in? 

As if Kurt could read the alarm on Blaine’s face, which let’s be real he totally could, he moved the tray to the nightstand and grabbed one of Blaine’s hands. 

“I know you’re feeling guilty. I saw it all week but I was waiting for you to come to me about it,” Kurt said. “You didn’t though so I thought maybe you needed me to start the conversation instead.” 

Blaine bent his head, suddenly he didn’t want those blue eyes on him. 

“Blaine.” 

He looked up again. Kurt’s forehead had worry lines now. In order to prevent early wrinkles, Blaine spoke up.  
“It’s embrassing,” he prefaced. 

“That’s okay, just talk to me.” 

Blaine took a breath. “I read fanfiction.”

Kurt just stared at him. Was he upset? Disgusted? Did he want to laugh at Blaine?

Turns out, none of the above. 

“That’s all?” he asked like he was waiting for Blaine to confess more.

“Like a lot of fanfic, Kurt, I have so many bookmarked. I leave comments and kudos and follow the writer’s I love on Tumblr and there’s discussion boards that I’ve joined.” 

One thing Blaine hadn’t considered when he finally told Kurt about this was having to convince Kurt this was a weird problem. 

“So, you’re not ashamed of me?” Blaine whispered. 

“Ashamed?” Kurt repeated. “Never, baby, never.” 

He leaned in to kiss Blaine then. 

“If I still liked you after the Gap Attack, the Rachel Berry fiasco, and made costumes and attend multiple cons with you and Sam, nothing will phrase me.” 

Blaine ducked his head and blushed. 

“Plus,” Kurt continued, “I thought you were going to tell me you wrote it or something! That would’ve been a deal-breaker.” 

He looked up at Kurt and found him smiling. 

“That was a joke right?” he asked. 

Kurt just kissed him again in response and Blaine found he didn’t really care if Kurt minded if he decided to write fanfiction or not.


	2. Day Two: Brakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wishes he was anywhere but at home but maybe not here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely inspired by these Taylor Swift lyrics in Out of the Woods: “Remember when you hit the brakes too soon // 20 stitches in a hospital room”

Was it really the beginning of winter vacation if Blaine didn’t receive at least one daily text from his boyfriend that read: _Wish you were here._ Typically Kurt accompanied these messages with a photo. Today’s picture was of the dining room table set for four. 

Blaine had been invited to the Hummel’s for Christmas Eve dinner (only Eve because both the Hummels and Andersons still said Christmas was family only despite protests from Kurt and Blaine that they were already family). As if they had ever been _just boyfriends_. Neither really understood what difference a ring would make since they were basically an old married couple already, did they really need the papers to prove it? Blaine was rather stubborn about this because they couldn’t even get married in Ohio yet. It wasn’t legal for him to have a husband and it seemed unfair to ask Kurt to marry him when they didn’t know how long the engagement would be.

Not that Blaine wouldn’t be the happiest human alive to be Kurt Hummel’s fiancé. It just rubbed him the wrong way to ask and not begin planning a wonderful, gay Ohio wedding. 

No matter how easy it would be to cross the stateline into Indiana and just do it, both boys were in agreement that they wanted to get married in their home state. 

Theoretically, Blaine had gotten everything he wanted for the holiday. Right down to it snowing though it was only flurries. His family and Cooper’s new girlfriend had just finished dinner. Completely unfair that Cooper’s girlfriend, Marie, was here and Blaine wasn’t with Kurt. 

If his parents hadn’t become overly supportive since he started dating Kurt, Blaine would’ve thought they were trying to convince Blaine to not act on his desires as they had right up until Sadie Hawkins. 

“Blaine,” his mom called from the kitchen. 

Not invested in the conversation in the living room, Blaine went to the kitchen. Maybe he could take over dishes to distract himself. 

“Your father and I were talking,” she said. 

Never a good sign. 

“You can take the car and go to the Hummel's for dessert but I want you back tonight by 10, understand?” 

A Christmas miracle!

“Yes, mom. Thanks, mom.” Blaine hugged her. 

He bundled up, told Marie it was nice to meet her before bidding his brother and dad goodbye. While waiting for the car to warm up, Blaine texted Kurt the good news.

When he was just ten minutes away from the Hummels, it happened. Someone rear-ended him (probably losing control due to the snow or simply forgetting how to drive it in) and the force sent Blaine’s body forward and he smacked his head against the steering wheel. So hard, in fact, that he was unconscious until an EMT was talking to him from inside an ambulance. 

“Hey, hey, I think he’s waking up.” 

His vision was a little blurry but his eyes were open. 

“Hi there,” the EMT said, “can you tell me your name?” 

“Blaine,” he said, then passed out again. 

The next time he woke up, his head was pounding and the room was spinning a little. 

A nurse came in, pleasantly surprised to see him awake. “Hi Blaine, your parents are on their way. Is there anyone else we can call?” 

He refrained from saying my boyfriend just in case. “Kurt Hummel, please.” 

His voice was rough like he had been asleep for 3 days. 

“Let me get you some water and I’ll make the call.” 

15 minutes later, Kurt was at his bedside while his parents talked to the doctor outside his room. 

“Blaine, baby, are you okay?” 

Kurt had his hands in Blaine’s hair pushing it back to examine his injuries but it felt so nice. 

“Better now but I don't think I'll be home by 10.” 

Kurt simply glared at him. “You scared the shit out of me. I never want another phone call like that okay?” 

“Hmm, okay,” Blaine said, sleepily. 

“20 stitches Blaine.” 

“Sleepy, Kurt,” Blaine told him. 

“Alright,” Kurt said, leaning over the bed. 

He carefully kissed Blaine’s face avoiding his stitches. 

“I love you,” Kurt told him. 

Blaine smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Day Three: Careless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First snowfall of the winter

It was fitting that the first snowfall of the year in New York City was on Black Friday. Like Mother Nature herself was proclaiming the Thanksgiving Holiday officially over. The couple had hosted both of their families this year in their new apartment. Both sets of parents were staying in a nearby hotel and Finn had volunteered to sleep on the couch for the weekend while Cooper set up a cot in the living room. It was nice having his stepbrother and brother-in-law for the holiday and hilarious to find them snoring in the living room each morning. Finn was an even later riser than Cooper, who needed his beauty rest. 

Kurt and Blaine were up bright and earlier that morning to shop with the crowds. By noon, they were finished enjoying a third cup of coffee in Central Park. A group of children were building a snow fort not too far from them while another set were stockpiling snowballs. Clearly, they were preparing for a snowball war. 

Other people who were enjoying the park made sure to give the kids a wide perimeter. 

“So careless like nothing else in the world matters but snowball fighting,” Blaine said. 

“Um Blaine, hate to break it to you,” Kurt replied, “but snowball fights are the most important thing in the world right now.” 

Blaine laughed. 

They continued watching the kids until the fight started. Luckily, their bench was out of reach of hurling snowballs. 

Unprompted, Kurt broke their silence with a bomb of a statement: “I want a baby.”

Blaine almost spit out his coffee. “What?” 

Kurt turns to face his husband, “babies, I want one.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah,” he admitted, “I’ve been thinking about it since Halloween.”  
“And you didn’t say anything?” Blaine asked. 

“Well, we never mentioned it before. I didn’t know how you’d react.” 

“Kurt.” Blaine took his hands in his. “I’ve always wanted a family with you.”

Kurt smiled. “So, a baby?”

“A baby.” 

They kissed and shared secret smiles all the way back to the apartment. Outside their door, they heard both sets of parents moving about and chatting. 

“Best to keep it from them until someone’s carrying.” 

Kurt nodded in agreement and with one last kiss unlocked the door.


	4. Day Four: Dispensable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine do some cleaning and make plans for the New Year

Blaine was pretty sure the term was ‘spring cleaning’ not ‘winter cleaning’ but here he was ever the dutiful boyfriend sitting on Kurt’s bed helping him clean out his closet. He wasn’t sure how Kurt had managed to move so many of his clothes when he moved to New York. Not only was the closet filled to the brim, but Kurt had also brought a clothing rack for more hanging space. 

“How much are you getting rid of exactly?” Blaine asked, folding up some old sweaters. 

“Anything dispensable has got to go.” 

Blaine nodded even though Kurt wasn’t facing him. 

“Can we at least put some music on?” 

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine and pointed to a little radio on the nightstand. As if Blaine didn’t know where it was, he had spent many a night here already. Even though Kurt and he had decided to not live together once Blaine started college they did spend most of their free time with one another. Since the dorms weren’t the best place for privacy, their time was usually spent at the loft. Though, Kurt also had a hard time getting his roommates to leave them alone. 

Having sex when Rachel or god forbid Santana was home was not something Blaine was willing to repeat. 

Blaine took a break from folding to fiddle with the radio until he found a station they both enjoyed. 

“So, why the sudden urge to clean?” 

“Cold weather, I suppose.” Kurt shrugged. “Makes me want to be productive if I’m spending all my time inside.” 

“Making out with me isn’t productive then?” Blaine asked, innocently.

Kurt spun around then looking like all he wanted to do was push Blaine against the bed holding his wrists in place. 

“Not really,” he said. 

He brought out a few jackets to place into bags before he sat on the bed beside Blaine. 

“Want to know why I’m really cleaning out the closet?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t curious, Kurt,” Blaine told him. 

Kurt took a deep breath. “Now that you’ve finished a semester of college, I think it’s time to revisit our conversation about living together.”

“Really?” Blaine practically bounced. “I’d love to.” 

His boyfriend ducked his head and blushed. “Me too. You should finish out this next semester first and maybe over the summer, we can move. I thought we could start looking in January.” 

“Yes, please.” Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt’s cheek. “Wait, so what does that have to do with winter cleaning?” 

Kurt shook his head like he couldn’t believe Blaine’s obliviousness. 

“Because we’ll be sharing a bedroom,” Blaine sighed dreamily. “Therefore, sharing closet space. We both have a lot of clothes Blaine.” 

“We do.” Blaine chuckled. “Does this mean tomorrow we’re doing winter cleaning at my dorm?” 

“Sure, sweetie.”


	5. Day Five: Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Blaine play video games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a little Rachel bashing...as a treat. Don’t worry it’s not that harsh, just some secondhand constructive criticism

It was one of the rare weekends when Sam was in the city. Partly to see Mercedes, who was still recording her new album here, and partly to get out of Ohio. As much as Sam loved teaching at McKinley, he needed some inspiration for weekly assignments. Blaine happily invited Sam to come over and play video games while they figured out how to challenge the New Directions. 

“So where’s Kurt?” Sam asked, pulling away from their hug. 

“Oh, he’s got some work event,” Blaine informed him, “I’ve barely seen him this week myself.” 

Sam followed Blaine into the living area where his best friend had set up game controllers and snacks. 

“How’s living together working out for you guys?” 

Blaine beamed. “Really, really great.” 

“I’m happy for you man.” Sam clapped him on the back. 

Without further ado, they started to play. 

“It’s just so different not having a Rachel in the group or a Blaine for that matter.” 

“You don’t need a star, Sam,” Blaine said, “Kurt once told the Warblers that our downfall might be having one soloist. And he was right. At my time attending Dalton, we never made it past regionals.” 

“Man, I wish Kurt was here. He was a great glee coach.” 

“Was he?” Blaine asked.

He knew Kurt loved the New Directions when he was there briefly but Blaine hadn’t really witnessed Kurt as a coach. 

“Yeah, dude, the kids still talk about him. When Madison and Mason start their weird twin telepathy I just know they’re comparing me to Kurt.” 

“I doubt that, Sam.” Blaine rolled his eyes. “You’re a great teacher.” 

“Well, better than Rachel. That’s for sure. I had to ban trash talk in the choir room for two weeks after she left. Those kids had some pretty rough feedback for her style.” 

Blaine lost a life staring in disbelief at Sam. 

“Dude focus!” Same exclaimed. 

“Sorry,” Blaine said, “they really didn’t like Rachel?” 

Sam just shrugged in response like he figured it was obvious how bad of a teacher Rachel had been. 

Before Blaine could ask anymore questions, the front door opened. Both of them paused the game to watch Kurt do his usual balancing act. His left arm was covered with various shopping bags and a garment bag was draped over the other. His satchel was half falling off his shoulder and he almost dropped the to-go coffee cup in his right hand as he dropped his keys in the bowl beside the door. 

Blaine was less impressed than Sam was but only because he saw Kurt do this at least twice a week. 

“Hey boys,” Kurt greeted them after he had disappeared into the bedroom to drop off everything. 

He went right over to Blaine and kissed him, lifting him a little off the couch before giving Sam a hug.

“Did you guys eat lunch yet?” Kurt asked, already having moved from the living room to the kitchen. 

“We were going to order in,” Blaine told him. 

He could hear Kurt moving around in there likely fixing himself something to eat. 

“Kurt, you should eat pizza with us!” Sam suggested. 

“Can’t, diet,” Kurt said, carrying his plate with a small salad and half sandwich on it. 

He took a sip of Blaine’s diet soda before sitting himself on the ground to eat. 

“Want me to call for pizza?” Sam asked. 

“Sure, menu’s on the fridge.” 

“How was work?” Blaine asked, brushing his fingers along the back of Kurt’s neck. 

He loved when Kurt would sit in front of him allowing for affection touches. 

“Busy, I have to go back in after this.” 

“I miss you,” Blaine said.

Kurt put his sandwich down and moved up into the couch. He kissed Blaine again, deeper now that Sam wasn’t around. Holding his face in his hands and making sure Blaine could taste the aioli from his sandwich. 

“I love you,” Kurt told him. 

Blaine hummed in agreement, still gathering his thoughts after that kiss. By the time Sam returned, having ordered the pizza, Kurt was back on the floor finishing up his own lunch. No evidence to prove he had altered Blaine’s ability to think in the slightest.


	6. Day Six: Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt listen to some Christmas music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured is Christmas Tree Farm by Taylor Swift. Not only does it fit today's prompt but also happens to the one-year anniversary of this adorable Christmas tune. Enjoy!

Blaine rarely daydreamed about his future. He knew Kurt had been planning his wedding since he was four and he often saw their future together in ways Blaine hadn’t even begun to think about. Blaine always thought of himself as someone who lived in the present. He preferred laying on the floor of his bedroom with Kurt at his side and the radio playing as they talked about their days. 

Those times weren’t too far behind them because the two husbands were lounging on the couch cushions that had been shattered around the living room. Blaine has music playing on his phone and they were talking about their plans for tomorrow. 

“When was the last time we had a snow day?” Kurt asks.

“Two years ago.” 

There was a blizzard outside covering the streets of the city with white fluff. The school had called Blaine canceling classes for all students and faculty so Kurt had called Isabelle and told her he was taking the day even if Vogue.com was open for business. Then, he joined his husband on the floor and put on some Christmas music.

“Fitting that it’s the week before Christmas too. Do you think it’ll be a white Christmas this year?” Blaine questions. 

“Maybe, we should wear our pajamas inside out to make sure.” 

“What pajamas?” Blaine replies, cheekily. 

Kurt grabs at Blaine pulling his body closer and kisses him. They pull away when the song ends because Blaine has to dance with his husband for this one. 

_My winter nights are taken up by static  
Stress, and holiday shopping traffic  
But I close my eyes, and I'm somewhere else  
Just like magic_

Blaine pulls Kurt up from the floor and into his arms. They sway for the moment content to rest their heads on each other’s shoulders as the music is soft and slow like the opening to a black and white Christmas movie. 

When the music picks up and changes into something happier and fast-paced, Blaine starts a much sillier, unplanned dance. They move around each other trying to make themselves laugh. 

_In my heart is a Christmas tree farm  
Where the people would come  
To dance under sparkling lights  
Bundled up in their mittens and coats  
And the cider would flow  
And I just wanna be there tonight_

Kurt pulls his husband towards him and spins them as if they were playing a game of ring around the rosy. Their cheeks are going to hurt from smiling so much. When was the last time they goofed off together? 

When had life gotten in the way of fun? 

Right here tonight, with Blaine holding onto his hands reminiscence of their wedding ceremony, Kurt makes another promise. This time to himself.  
He won’t let their busy lives–Blaine’s grading and lesson planning and Kurt’s fashion emergencies and photoshoots–get in the way of them. Because Blaine is the most important thing in his life and nothing, not even Vogue, will get in the way of Kurt loving Blaine the way he deserves. 

_Sweet dreams of holly and ribbon  
Mistakes are forgiven  
And everything is icy and blue  
And you would be there too  
Under the mistletoe  
Watching the fire glow  
And telling me, "I love you"_

By this point in the song, the two husbands are back in each other’s arms. Kurt is holding Blaine up because the other man has almost collapsed in his arms. His head is resting on top of Blaine’s, which landed on one of Kurt’s shoulders. 

Kurt tilts his head so his lips move against Blaine’s ear. No one else is in the apartment. No one will overhear him. But Kurt wants to make sure Blaine knows this is just for him. 

“I love you.” 

_Just being in your arms  
Takes me back to that little farm  
Where every wish comes true_

There is no safer place in the world than when Blaine is curled up in his husband’s arms. The song may not be over, maybe Blaine had pressed replay, but they had finished their dance break. They were back on the floor this time both resting on the same cushions. 

Three cushions under him, Kurt was fully stretched out with open arms he motioned for Blaine to join him. Blaine carefully crawled into Kurt’s side adjusting himself so one of his legs rested between both of Kurt’s. His head was on Kurt’s chest right under his chin. Kurt ran one of his hands up and down Blaine’s back. 

“I love you too.” 

Blaine closes his eyes and just listens to Kurt’s steady heartbeat. 

_And when I'm feeling alone_  
_You remind me of home  
Oh baby, baby, Merry Christmas_

Maybe Blaine didn’t spend his childhood dreaming about his future because a young Blaine Anderson could never have imagined something as wonderful as Kurt. Not in his wildest dreams would Blaine have come up with this beautiful man. How lucky was he that Kurt represented his past in Ohio and held his future in his arms? 

“You’re lucky that my future is literally in my arms,” Kurt tells him. 

“I said that out loud?”

“Yes, you did.” 

Kurt kisses the top of Blaine’s head.


	7. Day Seven: Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One decade later: Baby, It’s Cold Outside

It’s Monday morning and neither of them are eager to get out of bed but they manage to drag themselves away from each other. Blaine hops in the shower while Kurt goes off to wake up their daughter. 

When Blaine steps into the kitchen twenty minutes later, hair slightly gelled back and bow tie crooked, Kurt can’t help but  
kiss him. Anything to perk up on such a grey morning. There’s snow all over the city but not enough to cancel obligations. 

“Ew, yucky kisses!” Lizzie exclaims. 

Kurt chuckles as they pull away. He slides some scrambled eggs into a plate for his husband before going to take his own shower. 

Blaine gets Lizzie dressed and ready for school after she finishes her breakfast. Soon, all three of them are out the door. 

Once Lizzie is dropped off with two kisses on her cheeks, the two men make their way back to the subway. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Kurt says when they reach his stop. 

He makes true on his promise. Kurt arrived home just in time for dinner followed by a bath for Lizzie and bedtime stories. Later, when it’s just the two of them laying on the couch listening to the sounds of the city, Blaine asks. 

“Do you know what today is?” Blaine asks. 

Kurt looks at him. “Of course I do.” 

“I really can’t stay…”

“But baby it’s cold outside,” Kurt sings back. 

“I gotta go away.” 

If they end up moving around the living room like they did ten years ago in the Dalton choir room no one is around to comment. 

By the time their song ends, Kurt pulls his husband closer and kisses him. Just like he wanted to do all those years ago.


	8. Day Eight: History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Lima but something is different

Kurt never thought standing in the front of the choir room at McKinley would feel wrong. Yet, here he was staring at the empty seats in front of him. 

Lima itself felt different this time. 

Was it because Kurt was happily married? No, he and Blaine had visited since the wedding. Was it because Kurt had been cast in a Broadway production? No, his dad had thrown a block party to celebrate that last year. Was it because the newest group of New Directions kids had won Nationals making this team a five time National Championship team? Perhaps. 

He sat down at the piano and wondered if it was weird to sing to an empty room. His fingers started to play but no lyrics came out of Kurt’s mouth. 

There had been a time where Kurt fought tooth and nail for solos in this very room. He was immensely grateful to be given solos on Broadway now but when he was singing for pleasure he wanted a partner. Who was he kidding, he wanted Blaine. 

Always one to know when he was needed, Blaine entered the choir room. 

“Hey you,” he said, “people were wondering where you were.” 

“Now they’ll wonder if we snuck off to hook up,” Kurt commented, guiding Blaine onto the bench beside him. 

“Let them.” 

Blaine kissed him. 

“I may love you but I’m not having sex in here.” 

His husband chuckled. “Of course not.”

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asked. 

“Excited,” Blaine told him. “ A little nervous too.” 

“Same.” 

“We should get going. The party’s dying down and your dad and Carole are waiting up for us.” 

“Okay,” Kurt said. 

He looked at the room one more time. Thinking about all the fond memories it held in these four walls. Then, he thought about how there had been a lot of firsts in New Directions but he and Blaine were about to make history. No one knew yet but the original Glee club members were about to be aunts and uncles in six short months.


	9. Day Nine: Inconclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable husbands are adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before day eight but can be read as a stand-alone. Also, this is an actual drabble!!

Kurt ends the call and puts his cell on the counter. 

“One was positive and one was negative,” Kurt tells Blaine. 

“So we don’t know.” 

“Results are inconclusive until she goes to a doctor.” 

Blaine turns back to check on the cookies in the oven. 

“At least Stacy keeps us in the loop,” he says. 

Kurt chuckles. “She practically tells us everything she eats in a day. No way she would keep actual baby stuff from us.”

“We picked the right surrogate.” 

“Of course we did, Kurt Hummel has impeccable taste.” 

“See Example A.” Blaine points to himself. “His husband.”


	10. Day Ten: Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine loves his pop music and maybe Kurt does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I can think about today so it trickled into today's fic

Blaine sat up in bed. It was early for him. Considering he now worked from home due to the pandemic and had no reason to get freshly showered or fully dressed up to be on zoom. What in the world woke him up? He looked next to him and Kurt was still sound asleep. 

Then, his phone vibrated again. Damn it he forgot to put his notifications on do not disturb while he slept again.

Well, he sighed, I’m already awake, might as well check it out. 

_Taylor Swift has just posted_

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. 

Blaine quickly opened Instagram, Twitter, tumblr as if checking one source isn’t credible enough. She’s releasing new music. TONIGHT. 

Kurt started stirring next to him. 

“Blaine, what’s going on?” 

Blaine stopped kicking his feet in excitement. 

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Evermore!” He exclaimed. “New album!” 

“Who is, Mercedes because she swore to give us a heads up first.”

“No! Taylor Swift.” 

“Again? Didn’t she do this like three months ago?” 

“Well, it was July but time is meaningless.” 

“I’m going back to bed,” Kurt said, rolling over.

Blaine leaned over him to kiss his cheek. 

“Come on, join the dark side,” Blaine said.

“Pop music is far from dark, sweetie.”

_“Kurt…”_

“I’ll listen eagerly tonight with you at midnight.” 

“And watch the YouTube stream for willow!” 

“And watch the YouTube stream for willow.” 

“Best. Husband. Ever.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kurt said, “now get some sleep. We’ve got a long night ahead of us.” 

Blaine tried to go back to bed but he had to keep scrolling because once again his social media feeds were filled with joy instead of doom.


	11. Day Eleven: Knit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Daddies!Klaine. Same verse as days 8 and 9

Luckily it wasn’t late when they got back to the Hummel’s after the New Directions Nationals party. 

“How was it?” Carole asked. 

Burt had paused the movie they were watching as Blaine dived into details about the party. The four of them sat in the living room together until Kurt excused himself to get the gifts. 

“You don’t have to get us anything,” Burt told them, “we love having you stay with us.” 

“Yeah, it’s not a thank you gift dad,” Kurt said. 

Carole carefully unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a yellow knit blanket. 

“Oh, it’s so soft,” she said, “thank you, boys.” 

“Look at the left-hand corner,” Blaine instructed. 

There she found an embroidery: baby anderson-hummel 

Burt and Carole sat up straighter after reading it. 

“Really?” Burt asked, his voice cracking. 

Blaine and Kurt nod aggressively. “Six months from now.” 

Then, lots of hugging.


	12. Day Twelve: Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine likes new music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this about evermore again? You decide.

Blaine has been listening to the new album almost non-stop. Thank god for wireless headphones. Otherwise, he’s sure Kurt would’ve thrown his phone out the window by now. 

He listens to it while he catches up on work, while cooking, doing laundry, making the bed, and sometimes even as he falls asleep at night. 

During meals is when Blaine sets his headphones and cell aside to charge. 

Even then, he can’t help but talk about the album. 

“The best part of new music is learning the lyrics.” 

“I know, Blaine,” Kurt replies. “Soon, you’ll be singing along as you listen 24/7.” 

“I know! It’s so exciting.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband but in the most loving way he can manage. 

“But can we please do something different tonight?” 

“But I wanna get in one more listen…” 

Kurt pushed his empty plate to the center of the table and stood up. He walked over to his husband and straddled his lap.

“I wanna do something else,” Kurt told him.

He started kisses around Blaine’s ears, down his cheeks, and along his jawline. 

“Ok...okay,” Blaine managed to say.

“Bedroom?” Kurt asked, innocently tilting his head. 

Blaine hooked his hands under Kurt’s body and carried his husband to their bed.


	13. Day Thirteen: Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Klaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> folklore references for the win, happy 31st birthday to Taylor!

Now that they went to different schools, they met up for coffee twice a week. Then, summer arrived. Kurt was working with his dad and Blaine had shows at Six Flags. Soon their time got away from both of them. 

August came quickly and Kurt insisted they do some back to school shopping despite Blaine’s protests that he wore a uniform. Blaine thought Kurt was still pushing for him to transfer out of Dalton. 

Blaine was just pulling into the parking lot when Kurt texted. 

_Meet me behind the mall_

Code for, come make out in the backseat with me.


	14. Day Fourteen: Nip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new puppy

Kurt opened the door for Dad and Carole. 

“Careful,” Kurt warned, “he likes to nip at people’s fingers.” 

Blaine released their new puppy, Marius, from his grasp. Immediately, Marius is trying to knock the two of them to the floor so he can lick at their faces. Luckily he was still very small and didn’t quite have the strength. 

They managed to guide them to the living room. Burt sat with his back against the sofa and Marius in his lap. Marius was happy to give Burt many kisses.

Kurt looked at the scene before him: one big happy family.


	15. Day Fifteen: Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is a little insecure

As far as Kurt was concerned it was time for them to leave. 

“Come on, Kurt you must have a preference!” Sam shouts. 

He helps Blaine into his coat and wraps a scarf around his husband’s neck. Then, presses a kiss to Rachel’s cheek and thanks her for hosting the pot-luck. 

“Goodbye!” 

When they’re back in their own apartment, getting ready for bed, Blaine asks the same question Rachel and Sam had been pestering Kurt about earlier. 

“But you do?”

“Do I what, honey?” Kurt meets Blaine’s eyes in the mirror as he applies face cream. 

“Have a preference?” 

Blaine looks down at the bed and starts playing with his fingers. Kurt stops his skincare routine and sits on the bed in front of his husband. 

“I love you,” he says. 

“I know that but which me do you love more. Curls or gel.” 

“No opinion.” Kurt kisses the tip of Blaine’s nose. “I love you. All of you.” 

Then, Kurt starts to get up to finish his nightly routine but Blaine pulls him back down with a kiss. Soon the two of them are too caught up in each other to remember skincare.


	16. Day Sixteen: Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine visit a friend for parenting advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same 'verse as days 8, 9, and 11

The New Directions might not have children yet but they did have other friends who had been in their shoes already. When they arrived back in New York after Christmas, Kurt called Melissa. She’s a single mom with a four-year-old daughter, Stacie. 

Stacie was always very welcoming to guests. She liked having more people to “boss around” as Melissa liked to say. The three of them were sitting around a child’s sized table in Stacie’s play room with vibrantly colored plastic cups and plates of pretend tea and cookies. 

“How was it right after you had her?” Blaine asked. 

“I had my parents came stay with me,” Melissa told them, “just so I could get some sleep. You learn how to sleep through the crying pretty quick. You two are lucky because you can do the night in shifts.” 

“More tea?” Stacie poured more into Kurt’s cup. 

Eventually Stacie joined them at the table. She’d point to their plates and show them the cookies they were meant to be eating. 

Kurt squeezed his husband’s hand under the table, out of sight. 

He took a deep breath and asked, “Is it possible to be a bad parent?”

“It is,” Melissa said, quickly giving them a reassuring smile when they expressions dropped, “but bad parents are the ones who aren’t loving. You are some of the most loving people I’ve ever met. You’re going to be great at this, I promise.” 

“But it’s possible,” Blaine replied. 

Stacie lit up. “Possible?” 

“No, sweetie.” Melissa turned to her daughter. “Possible.” 

She said the word slowly but Stacie still seemed confused. 

“You want a popsicle not a possible,” Melissa told her. 

“Possible?” Stacie repeated. 

Melissa smiled again. “Meet me in the kitchen.” 

Stacie ran off to the kitchen. 

“I can’t break her of her bad pronunciation just yet,” she explained. 

“She’s only 4,” Kurt said. 

They weren’t left alone in the living room for too long. Stacie came right back to her seat with a red popsicle in her hands. She sucked on it for a while and even offered some of it to Blaine, who politely declined.


	17. Day Seventeen: Remarkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in 2020, it's a little weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Hank Green's An Absolutely Remarkable Thing, this is partly inspired by that book

*meanwhile in 2020*

Blaine barges into the bathroom interrupting Kurt’s lavender scented bubble bath. 

“Kurt! It’s in Romania now.” 

Kurt opens his eyes to find a phone directly in front of him. Though the screen is gone quickly as Blaine scrolls through the article. He’s sitting across from the tub on the closed toilet seat reading bits and pieces from the article. 

“Honey, slow down,” Kurt says, “what’s in Romania?” 

“The metal monolith!” 

Kurt nods and closes his eyes again. 

“It’s like something out of a sci-fi book,” Blaine tells him, not for the first time. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Absolutely remarkable.” 

Kurt just smiles.


	18. Day Eighteen: Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chosen family is important.

Kurt and Blaine had their brothers Finn and Cooper as their Best Person respectfully at their wedding. Kurt remembers Blaine being worried that Tina would feel odd being the only girl in his half of the wedding party but Cooper, Sam, and some of the Warblers—Wes, David, and Trent—made her feel right at home. They had also decided on duo bachelor parties planned by the entirety of their wedding parties. Neither trusted Finn or Cooper to do it alone. Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Elliot all stood up for Kurt on their special day. 

He remembers letting Elliot fix his hair when Kurt’s hands were shaking too much. Finn had offered to give him the “Finn Hudson classic” which Kurt hadn’t even bothered explaining to his brother why he didn’t want to look like Finn Hudson on his wedding day. The girls had so much fun fussing over him and assuring the boutonnieres were straight. They called themselves his sisters that day for the first time. 

They were family. 

Now with a baby on the way, Kurt was reminiscing even more. After work, Blaine found him flipping through their wedding album and old baby photos of the two of them (not together, they hadn’t known each other as children) gifted by their parents. 

“Whatcha doing?” 

“The baby will want a sister, don’t you think?” 

“Specifically a sister?” Blaine asked. “We don’t even know the sex of this baby yet. And you don’t really get to choose.” 

“Yes a sister,” Kurt insists.

He looks down at their wedding party photos again. 

“Don’t you think Stacie will be good at it?” 

“Oh,” Blaine says, finally understanding. “She’ll be great at it.”


	19. Day Nineteen: Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine’s POV of Day 17

Blaine has got to stop reading news articles in the evening. He should check tomorrow’s weather and just scrolling endlessly through social media apps. It does him no good to be reading about weird occurrences around the world. He can’t stop himself from barging into the bathroom interrupting Kurt’s tub time. 

When he opens the door the smell of lavender almost makes him cough. But he ignores the urge and just starts talking. 

“Kurt! It’s in Romania now.” 

Blaine holds a phone directly in front of Kurt. Once Kurt opens his eyes, Blaine takes the phone back to read some bits of the article aloud. He doesn’t even check that the toilet is closed before sitting down. 

“Honey, slow down,” Kurt says, “what’s in Romania?” 

“The metal monolith!” 

Blaine is still reading, almost ignoring Kurt’s reactions because he just needs to tell someone right now in real time. He’ll text Sam about it later. 

“It’s like something out of a sci-fi book,” Blaine tells him, not for the first time. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Absolutely remarkable.” 

Blaine looks away from his phone long enough to see Kurt smile.


	20. Day Twenty: Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is a little sad

Santana greeted them at the door.

“Ugh, it’s you two,” she said, “Come in, I guess.”

Rachel was more cheerful. She hugged them both and took their coats and scarves. 

“Who told you this was an ugly sweater party? Santana asked, pointing at Blaine’s reindeer sweater. 

Before Blaine can defend his perfectly nice sweater, Santana is gone again greeting the next round of guests at the door. 

When the party was in full swing, Kurt noticed Blaine sitting alone on the couch. He excused himself from his conversation with Elliot and went to sit with his boyfriend. 

He put an arm around Blaine and pulled his body close. “What’s wrong, B?” 

Blaine shrugged. 

“Tell me, please,” Kurt said. “I can’t stand to see you sad.”

“Is my sweater ugly?”

Kurt relaxed. Just another problem that Santana caused and luckily a problem he could fix. 

“Santana doesn’t know what she’s talking about. You look adorably festive.”

“Yeah?” Blaine looked up at himself, hopeful.

“Yes, don’t listen to her. She could never pull off that sweater,” he whispered conspiratorially.

Blaine giggled and snuggled further into Kurt’s side.


	21. Day Twenty-One: Vanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain small jewelry box goes missing

Blaine had emptied all of his drawers before he found it. 

“A-ha!” He exclaimed, cradling the small box in his hands. 

He opened it just to see the ring again to remind himself that his– _their_ –forever was just around the corner. But his mood dropped completely when he saw the box actually held the Christmas gift he had gotten for Carole, not a silver engagement ring. 

Then, Blaine started up his search again by checking every single pocket of everything piece of clothing he owned twice before giving up. 

That was that he had looked everywhere. It was gone. _Poof._ Vanished into thin air. 

“Kurt?” He called from the bedroom. “Have you seen a red box by chance?” 

“The little one?” Kurt appeared in the doorframe. Blaine nodded. “Yeah, I put it with our stuff to go to Ohio. It’s the earrings you got for Carole, right?” 

“Uh-huh,” Blaine lied. 

He hoped his poker face had gotten better since high school. Luckily, Kurt doesn’t seem to notice anything off. 

“You’re not packing all of that, are you?” Kurt pointed to the stack of clothes on their bed. 

“No, just re-organizing.” 

Kurt shook his head a little and left Blaine alone again. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Blaine mumbled, hastily folding his clothes again and putting them back into drawers. 

Now he was going to have to grab that red box from Kurt’s carefully packed bags.


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine plays Capture the Ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read day twenty-one. This is a direct continuation of that prompt.

The week leading up to Christmas, Kurt and Blaine had taken off work. Therefore, Kurt rarely left the apartment. This made Blaine’s mission to get the red box back more difficult. He was determined to make the switch before they got to Ohio because he still wasn’t sure he wanted to propose during the Christmas Holiday. Maybe the ring should stay here in New York alone and Blaine can take his cowardice with him. 

As much as he liked spending his days with Kurt, he needed to get into their packed bags. The bags in question were perfectly stacked by their front door ready for their trip tomorrow morning. They were sitting there laughing at his efforts, which were proving to be worthless. Anytime he got close to the luggage, Kurt came back into the room. 

Blaine was making the two of them a cup of hot cocoa knowing tonight was his last chance. 

“Hey,” Kurt said, “I’m going to change into pajamas before we start the movie.” 

“Okay,” Blaine replied. 

He had already changed. Blaine turned off the stovetop and poured the warm milk into two mugs. Thank god for Kurt’s layers, Blaine crept over to the luggage and unzipped the bag of presents. 

The box may be small but it was bright red. Easy to spot. Blaine smiled and made the switch. He had been carrying the box of earrings in his sweatshirt pocket all day waiting for this opportunity. 

He heard the bedroom door open again so he hurried back to the kitchen to stir in the hot cocoa mix.


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive in Ohio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from days 21 and 22

Getting on a flight the day before Christmas Eve meant crowds. Lucky, no airport compared to JFK. Once the boys arrived in Columbus, the crowds were lessened. Burt offered to pick them up because the roads to Lima were still a little snow-covered. 

A few days ago a Nor'easter hit Ohio and the Hummel’s front yard was still covered in white. 

“Finn built a snowman for us yesterday,” Burt said, “he’s slightly melted now.”   
As Burt unloaded the car, Blaine went up to the snowman, shook his stick hand, and adjusted the scarf. 

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted. “Can you grab the last bag and shut the trunk?” 

Blaine unzipped the present bag and checked the box. The ring was safe and sound. He put it in his pocket and joined everyone inside the house. Once the bags were put upstairs in Kurt’s childhood room, Carole was handing them cups of tea and insisting on catching up in the living room. They exchanged pleasantries about the flight, how things were at the Tire Shop, Blaine’s students this year, and Kurt’s new fashion line. As soon as Kurt finished his tea, he grew restless. 

“Go hang up your clothes,” Blaine told him, “I know you want to.” 

Kurt kissed his cheek in thanks and left. He waited a few seconds to be sure Kurt wouldn’t overhear them. 

“I wanted to ask you both something,” Blaine said.

Carole and Burt both look up at Blaine smiling slightly as if they know what’s to come. He fiddled with the ring box and pulled it out. 

“I want your blessing.” He opened the box. “I want to ask Kurt to marry me.” 

“Oh, Blaine, it’s beautiful,” Carole said, quietly. 

“You’ve been family for years, Blaine,” Burt told him. “We’d be happy to make that official.” 

Blaine felt his shoulders relax.


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Zealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal. Continued from days 21, 22, and 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Klaine Advent was so fun to do. I hope you all enjoyed these little stories. I can't believe it's over already. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and happy holidays to everyone!

Christmas morning was one of the only days of the year Kurt Hummel left his bedroom before doing his hair. He’d brush his teeth and slide on some socks but left the bed head for later.

Blaine was one of the few people who got to see Kurt’s bed head every morning. His earlier roommates, Rachel and Santana, had also seen it plenty of times.

But Christmas was the exception for Kurt. The one day of the year he didn’t have to look absolutely perfect before gracing people with his presence. Blaine knew Kurt could be zealous about his looks and he loved that about him but Christmas was one of his favorite days because for once fashion came second.

Still in their pajamas, the couple made their way downstairs. Kurt handed out presents and they all took turns opening gifts. Carole loved the earrings Blaine had picked out. Kurt and his parents had all went in on to get Finn a PlayStation 5, which he “couldn’t wait to set up. Thanks, guys! Best Christmas Ever.”

Burt and Carole were hyper-focused on Kurt’s gifts this year. Asking what he got before he even lifted the lids off of the boxes. It was obvious to Blaine that they were waiting for Kurt to open a box with a ring inside but when all the presents were gone they stopped being so on edge.

They all had breakfast together before going off to get dressed for the day. More of the Hummel and Hudson family were coming over and the Andersons were expected soon, including Cooper.

When Kurt came out of the bathroom ready to begin helping Carole in the kitchen, Blaine pulled him back onto the bed.

“Can we just take a minute?” he asked.

Kurt put an arm around Blaine. “Of course, sweetie, what’s on your mind?”

Blaine turned out of Kurt’s arms and kissed him. “I love you, merry Christmas.”

“I love you too,” Kurt said, drawing his eyebrows together. “What’s going on? You’re being weird.”

“Can’t I just tell you how much you mean to me without it being odd?”

“Not like this,” Kurt told him. “You’re fidgeting.”

“Well, I was kind of wondering something,” Blaine replied. “And I’m not sure how you’ll feel about it.”

“Just tell me, you’re making me nervous.”

Blaine cleared his throat. “Um, okay. I was wondering if this could be our last Christmas as boyfriends,” Blaine told him.

Kurt sat up straighter. Rigid. “What?”

Blaine got off the bed and knelt in front of Kurt. The little red box he had been keeping in his pocket opened displaying the ring he had purchased over a year ago.

“Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Kurt was tearing up. “Of course, yes.”

With a big grin, Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt’s finger before grabbing his face and kissing him.

Kurt pulled away first and let their foreheads rest against each other. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too.”

“Merry Christmas, Blaine.”


End file.
